10 excellentes façons d'embêter le monde
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a deux sortes de gens. Il y a ceux qui sont gentils avec tout le monde, et il y a les autres.


Auteur : Nat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le précise encore alors qu'Olo n'écrit plus. L'habitude, sans doute.

Disclaimer : Celeborn, Sylvebarbe, Thranduil, Elrond et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété exclusive de Tolkien. Et les fics sous forme de liste sont monnaie courante, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le concept.

Warning : Ceci n'est pas une fic sérieuse. Personnages OOC ! Et humour noir à l'horizon. En plus, j'suis pas sûre que ça soit vraiment drôle.

OoOoOoOoO

**10 excellentes façons d'embêter le monde**

OoOoOoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Celeborn :

1) Inviter Gimli à Caras Galadhon et lui faire remarquer les yeux doux qu'il adresse à Galadriel.

2) Lui demander s'il était consentant le jour où sa femme l'a épousé.

3) L'emmener voir la séquence du Conseil Blanc dans le premier film sur le Hobbit et répandre des rumeurs concernant Galadriel et Gandalf.

4) L'interroger sur sa frustration de ne pas être présent au Conseil susdit.

5) Lui rappeler qui porte la culotte dans son couple.

6) Demander sa fille en mariage.

7) Faire remarquer à voix haute qu'il fait très joli entre la plus puissante femme du monde elfique et les rideaux de la fenêtre.

8) Lui parler _exclusivement_ de Galadriel pendant trois semaines, et enchaîner sur Elrond.

9) Lui offrir une plante verte –il comprendra.

10) Obtenir sa fille en mariage.

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter le Roi des Morts :

1) Lui demander comment va la vie.

2) Faire remarquer qu'il est vert et lui demander si c'est sa couleur naturelle.

3) Le maudire.

4) Lui dire que "oh, c'est bon, il ne va pas non plus en mourir."

5) Lui agiter Narsíl-Andúril sous le nez.

6) Lui proposer un contrat à vie.

7) Jouer à Jour/Nuit en le faisant apparaître et disparaître.

8) Lancer des expéditions spéléologiques dans ses couloirs sous la montagne.

9) Lui proposer une assurance-vie.

10) Lui dire que "eh bien voilà, c'était pas la mort, tout de même !"

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Thranduil :

1) Laisser une troupe de Nains se promener en toute illégalité sur ses terres.

2) Introduire une araignée dans les draps de son lit et subtiliser la clé de sa chambre _après_ avoir fermée celle-ci à double tour.

3) Proposer à Legolas de partir sauver le monde.

4) Laisser une troupe de Nains se promener en toute illégalité dans son palais.

5) Désigner sa couronne de feuilles et lui demander s'il est un hippie.

6) Vider l'intégralité de sa réserve de Dorwinion dans la rivière et accuser son échanson.

7) Laisser une troupe de Nains se promener en toute illégalité devant son nez.

8) Lui demander si le voisinage avec le Nécromancien se passe bien.

9) Lui faire croire qu'il manque trois émeraudes dans son trésor et le regarder s'échiner à tout recompter par lui-même.

10) Lui rappeler que le meilleur ami de son fils unique est un Nain.

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Sylvebarbe :

1) Lui demander s'il n'a pas trop de problème avec les charançons.

2) Raser sa mousse en prétextant l'avoir prise pour une vraie barbe.

3) Lui demander s'il fume.

4) Introduire des insectes sous son écorce et attendre qu'il se gratte.

5) L'inviter à un feu de joie.

6) Lui demander son avis concernant la nouvelle politique écologique de Saruman.

7) Lui faire lire à voix haute l'intégralité des vingt-six volumes de l'Encyclopédie de Diderot.

8) Lui demander une description précise des Ents-femmes.

9) Jouer à cache-cache avec ses Hobbits en Isengard.

10) Lui proposer de distribuer des tracts contre la déforestation.

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Elrond :

1) Lui demander combien de fois il a changé de parents.

2) L'interroger sur ses rides et sa calvitie évidente.

3) Désigner Arwen et Aragorn et lui demander s'il cautionne les relations fraternelles incestueuses.

4) S'endormir pendant son Conseil.

5) Lui demander si son père lui sert de lampe de poche quand il a peur du noir.

6) L'écouter s'inquiéter de l'instabilité psychologique des membres de la famillle de Thorin et lui rappeler le nombre de tentatives de suicide de ses aïeux.

7) Lui offrir une mouette comme animal de compagnie et la dénommer Elwing.

8) Lui faire remarquer que tout le monde demande son conseil, mais que personne ne l'écoute jamais.

9) Lui affirmer que les Nains se tiennent très bien à table.

10) Lui demander si le caractère particulier de ses fils jumeaux résulte d'un antécédent génétique quelconque.

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Círdan :

1) Lui demander s'il se souvient encore de sa date de naissance.

2) Lui demander si calculer le coefficient des marées est une activité gratifiante.

3) Compter ses rides à voix haute.

4) Lui demander s'il est né vieux.

5) L'interroger sur les tarifs réduits de la ligne Havres Gris-Valinor pour les moins de vingt mille ans.

6) Le questionner sur le prix du billet de retour sur la même ligne.

7) Lui demander de raconter comment il a vécu la création du monde.

8) Regarder sa barbe et insinuer qu'il a des ancêtres Nains.

9) Lui demander s'il était ami avec des dinosaures quand il était petit.

10) Lui demander s'il a été petit.

OoOoO

10 excellentes façons d'embêter Sauron :

1) Lui demander s'il a pris un abonnement de ratage de domination du monde.

2) Lui demander s'il a une poussière dans l'œil.

3) Insinuer que sa manie de vouloir détruire le monde trouve ses racines dans sa frustration d'avoir été banni de Valinor.

4) Lui offrir une bague en or.

5) Faire la liste de tous les ennuis qu'il n'aurait pas eus si Elros n'avait pas choisi d'être compté parmi les Hommes.

6) Lui demander s'il a vu Morgoth récemment.

7) Répandre des rumeurs comme quoi sa haine des Hommes et des Elfes a très certainement un lien avec la raclée que lui ont mise Lúthien et Beren dans des temps anciens.

8) Lui agiter Narsíl-Andúril sous le nez.

9) Lui rappeler qu'il s'est fait appeler le Dispensateur de Dons et lui dire qu'il ne correspond pas tout à fait à l'image que les gens ont du Père Noël.

10) Affirmer qu'il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

OoOoOoOoO

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire de plus intéressant dans ma vie que de poster des fics débiles à l'humour franchement douteux. Pourquoi ?

Bon, après cette petite mise en bouche stupidifiante, je remets le couvert la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre de Pendant ce temps, en Mordor. …Après quasiment un an de glandage fanfictionnel intensif, voilà que je me décide à devenir prolifique. Espérons que ça dure.

Bonne fin de semaine à toutes, à mercredi prochain !

LightAngel : Oui, c'est ça, Celeborn a autant d'importance qu'une plante verte, tu as tout compris. : ) Bon, il y a aussi une autre raison stupide. En fait, Celeborn et la plante verte, c'est une private joke qui revient régulièrement dans mes fics humoristiques depuis qu'une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que ce pauvre elfe a souvent un rôle de pot de fleur dans mes histoires. C'est pas très gentil pour lui j'en conviens, mais franchement, il est très décoratif et fait super joli à côté de Galadriel, non ? :D


End file.
